Christmas Day
by Dejitaru Yami
Summary: Takuya finds Kouji alone in the park. After their discussion Takuya decides to throw a party for Kouji hoping to cheer him up. Will Kouji come? Takouji and Juzumi folks! :p


A/N: Here's a Christmas special. Some Takouji and slight Junzumi. I can't believe I wrote this all in one day!   
  
  
Useful Info:  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
Daijoubu- Are you alright?  
Baka- idiot, stupid, fool....  
Ganbatte- don't give up, hang in there  
Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry  
Iie- no   
Sore wa himitsu desu- it is a secret  
Genki o dashite- cheer up  
  
Christmas Day (A/N: Sucky title, eh?)  
  
  
It was freezing cold and Takuya was outside shivering. He wrapped his winter jacket tighter around his body. He was walking through the park (the shortest route to get back home) when he saw a familiar face sitting on a bench.   
  
  
"Kouji-kun!" said Takuya. Forgetting the cold he hurried up to the blue haired boy. "What are you doing here? It's almost night and it's freezing."   
  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Kouji bitterly.   
  
  
"Kouji.... you're my friend, of course I care," explained Takuya he frowned at the boy. After their adventures he was sure Kouji would soften up a bit but instead he turned back to who he was. He sat down on the bench next to him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
  
"No," replied the sour boy.  
  
  
"You're lying," said Takuya simply. His frown grew deeper as he gave  
a look concern towards his friend. "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
  
"..........."   
  
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Just- just leave me alone." Kouji was facing at the ground with a glare that could make the weather shiver.  
  
  
"Can't you tell me?" asked Takuya. Kouji suddenly stood up. Takuya followed his lead. Putting his hands on the other boy's shoulder. That's when Takuya saw it. In Kouji's eyes were sadness and anger. Only his eyes showed it. A rush of sympathy washed over Takuya. "Come on.. Why is it so hard to you?"  
  
  
"You aren't going to give up are you?" asked Kouji. Takuya sensed a bit of humor in his friend's tone.  
  
  
"Nope," said Takuya giving him a quick grin.   
  
  
Kouji sighed and leaned closer. Takuya could feel a blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
  
"I hate you."  
  
  
"What?" This caught Takuya completely off balance. He stared at the boy blinking.  
  
  
"I hate you because you're lucky. You're family isn't broken up and mixed with lies. You knew that you had a brother while mine came to a surprise. You have a loving family and friends. You don't move all the time either. You have everything I always wanted. Kanbara Takuya, I hate you," Kouji said.  
  
  
Takuya was in shock. He dropped his hands from Kouji shoulder in amazement. He never really thought about that. He never realized how grateful he was of all he had.   
  
  
"Guess you took it for granted, eh?" Kouji said reading his mind. His voice was hard and cold. He walked away leaving Takuya alone with his bag of groceries.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
"You want us to what?" asked Junpei. Takuya had called him, Izumi, and Tomoki over to explain his plan.  
  
  
"Kouji seems so depressed. I want to cheer him up for Christmas," Takuya replied.   
  
  
"That's nice of you to do that for Kouji-kun," Izumi commented. "So you want us to throw a party for him?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"How are we going to get Kouji to come, Takuya onii-chan?" asked Tomoki curiously.  
  
  
"I got him to talk remember?" Takuya said.  
  
  
"Fine, fine," Junpei said. He wasn't too sure of Kouji... He distanced himself from the Chosen Children when they came back home so Junpei was guessing Kouji was back to his stubborn cold self.  
  
  
  
Junpei was up on the ladder trying to pin the ribbons on the wall. Unfortunately he tipped off to the side of the ladder a little too much and fell over with the ladder along with him. The decorations fluttered and covered his head.  
  
  
"Do you need help?" asked Izumi. She came over stretching her hand to help Junpei.   
  
  
"Er, yeah, thanks Izumi," Junpei stuttered. His felt his face go oddly hot.   
He gratefully received her hand and got up. I looked around the room to find Takuya and Tomoki gone. 'Come on you got over her right? Right now I have to help a friend,' I thought to myself. Hastily changing the subject I asked, "Where's Takuya?"   
  
  
Before Izumi could answer they heard a loud explosion erupt from the kitchen. Groaning, Izumi and Junpei hurried over to clear up the mess only to find the kitchen covered in flour and some miscellaneous objects.  
  
  
"Uh, Izumi I can explain-" began Takuya. Izumi walked over acting surprisingly calm and got a towel; beginning to clean.  
  
  
"You should just go and convince Kouji to come. I have a feeling it'll take longer than you think," Izumi said wiping flour off.   
  
  
"I'll help you Izumi," Junpei offered. 'Heck this place is a mess anyway,' Junpei thought.   
  
  
"Uh, Takuya onii-chan?" asked Tomoki nervously. He tugged the end of Takuya's shirt.  
  
  
"What?" asked Takuya. Tomoki pointed to the oven which was full of black smoke.  
  
  
"The cookies are burning," he replied.   
  
  
Takuya grabbed some oven mittens and opened the oven unleashing the black smoke all over the kitchen. Coughing he heard the fire alarm go off.  
(A/N: Yes, I done the same thing before. But I found out a little too late. ^^;;)  
He tried to fan it away and opened the windows. It helped and soon smoke exited the room. He slumped down on his chair sadly as he still wore the oven mittens. 'Oh, great so much for a party. Kouji would never liked this,' Takuya thought gloomily.  
  
  
"Takuya?" asked Junpei. "Daijoubu?"   
  
  
Takuya shook his head. "Iie...." he said lowly.  
  
  
"Ganbatte, Takuya onii-chan!" piped Tomoki. "Just get Kouji-kun here!"  
  
  
"Besides, we know you can't cook," Izumi added. She leaned over and whispered, "You like him don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You really care about him."  
  
  
Takuya eyes grew big in shock. "I-Izumi how'd you-" he stammered.  
He always thought his little crush for Kouji was a secret. Guess not. 'It's in my eyes?' Takuya thought curiously.  
  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," whispered Izumi. She leaned back with a grin on her face with her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"Arigatou," Takuya said gratefully.  
  
  
Junpei eyed them suspiciously after their little conversation was over.  
Takuya went to grab his jacket and went off.  
  
  
Izumi's grin grew wider and after a long silence Tomoki asked, "Shouldn't we throw away the cake?"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
Takuya trudged in the snow as he made his way to the Minimoto residence silently. He never really known why but he developed a liking for Kouji. Knocking the door he waited for an answer. 'Guess it came to me in the blue,' Takuya thought.   
  
  
Kouji's stepmother opened the door giving me a warm, pleasant smile.  
  
  
"Hello, you can come in if you want," she said with a happy tone.   
  
  
He nodded and walked inside. He asked if Kouji was here and he was directed to his room.   
  
  
"Kouji-kun," Takuya said softly as his stepmother left. He opened the door to find Kouji sitting there looking through pictures. He felt a little awkward stepping into Kouji's room at a time like this.  
  
  
Kouji snapped his photo book shut and didn't bother to turn his head to look Takuya.  
  
  
"Why did you come?" he asked.  
  
  
"I want you to be happy," Takuya said trying to reason with the boy.  
  
  
"I don't want your pity," he snapped back.  
  
  
"It's not because of pity. It's because I...I care," Takuya said. "Genki o dashite."   
  
  
"Why? Why do you care?"   
  
  
"Because everyone deserves a good life and I want to help you enjoy it."  
  
  
"What will that accomplish?"  
  
  
"A happy person."  
  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
  
"I just want everyone to be happy. It, it feels nice..." Takuya hesitated after the last sentence.  
  
  
"You're doing this to feel good?"   
  
  
"Er, no, not all of it. I just care."  
  
  
"Care? What made you care about me?"  
  
  
"Chikushou, Kouji," Takuya muttered. "Why make this so hard?" 'How can I tell my feelings for him? He doesn't even like me.....' Takuya thought miserably.  
  
  
"I want to know."  
  
  
Takuya felt himself grow hot as Kouji turned to stare at him. He desperately wanted to hide his red face.  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"I-I......." Takuya began. "IlikeyouKouji." He said in one breath. He hoped Kouji didn't catch it but all the same he did. He felt his stomach squirm as he nervously waited for a reaction.  
  
  
"......" Kouji was shocked of course.   
  
  
"Look, I know you probably don't like me so I'll just head home. Forget about the party okay?" Takuya walked out of Kouji's room and into the hall. He didn't hear Kouji whisper a few words.  
  
  
"I like you too Takuya-chan."   
  
  
  
  
"There! All done," Izumi cried victoriously. She put down freshly baked sugar cookies down on the counter.  
  
  
"What's taking Takuya so long?" Junpei grumbled. Everything was now ready. They just needed Kouji and Takuya to come. 'Hope Takuya doesn't have any trouble with him.....' Junpei thought. He knew all too well of the fights Takuya and Kouji had been in. They could get pretty nasty.  
  
  
They heard the door open to find Takuya but no Kouji. Takuya was silent as he hung his jacket.  
  
  
"Kouji-kun isn't coming is he?" said Izumi.   
  
  
"Yeah..." Takuya said. 'Guess he'll never like me. Even as a friend.'   
  
  
"What happened?" Junpei asked.   
  
  
Takuya didn't say a word. He just sat down on the couch and flicked channels of the TV.   
  
  
"Aw, don' be sad Takuya onii-chan," Tomoki said. "I'm sure Kouji-kun will come around." He gave a reassuring voice to the goggle-less leader.  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
Izumi knew. She knew what happened. She could tell by Takuya's eyes. Strange how a person could tell someone by their eyes.   
  
  
"Psst, Junpei," Izumi whispered. She pulled Junpei away from the living room into the hall.  
  
  
"What'd you bring me here for Izumi?" asked Junpei. His voice sounded..hopeful? Nah, Izumi probably mistaken it.  
  
  
"I think Takuya likes Kouji," Izumi began calmly. "It must have something to do with it. I could tell."  
  
  
"I know," Junpei said. Izumi blinked at Junpei stunned.  
  
  
"You did?"   
  
  
"Yeah. If you haven't realized Takuya had been following Kouji and trying to keep him safe in our adventures. Same thing with Kouji. They would do practically anything for each other even if they fight. I think they like each other," Junpei said shrugging. "It's not too much of a deal is it? They're still them."  
  
  
"Junpei...." Izumi said softly. She gave a beautiful smile at Junpei. "That's the most mature thing I heard from someone before. I guess I'd never thought you'd realize it."  
  
  
Junpei gave a mock look of hurt.   
  
  
"You didn't?" He gave a sad puppy eye look causing him and Izumi to laugh. They certainly changed a lot after their adventures.  
  
  
"Come on let's go back," Izumi said giggling. They came back to find Tomoki watching Takuya sadly.   
  
  
  
  
  
That night before Takuya went to bed he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to open the door finding a small present at the ground wrapped nicely. He picked it up to find inside a stuffed blue wolf. He smiled and saw it gave off a resemblance of Wolfmon except in a four legged position.   
  
  
"Merry Christmas Kouji," he whispered. He shut the door and went to bed carrying the stuffed toy along with him.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? OOC? Sugary? Bad? Sorry, it's my first attempt at a yaoi fanfic so I'm still new at this. Don't worry Takumi fans. I'll still be writing Takumi but I'm just liking Takouji and Junzumi so much. Read and review. Don't care what kind it is. This sort of reminded me of Rukato since it's like putting a cold loner along with someone who's energetic, happy, and basically hotheaded. He also has that quality all Goggleheads have: Stubborness. *Chuckles* Merry Christmas! 


End file.
